A New Tournament Begins
by Akyla
Summary: Another year has passed, and the tournament once again arises to seek a champion to it's name. The same contestants return to claim their place as the Ultimate Champion of the SSB Melee Tournament, but two new faces enter.


Akyla: I'm still not happy that you paid for my admittance fee Mi

Admitting as she pouted with her hands behind her head.

Mika: I keep telling you it's no trouble. I know how much you like fighting, plus I couldn't leave you alone whilst I'm here – I'll feel too bad. Also it's nice to at least have one familiar face around here.

She ended with a sweet smile as they came at the desk. Akyla was 16 years old and wasn't known to have a lot of money or possessions, she wasn't talented on manners nor did she make friends very well. Mika was the complete opposite, she was very wealthy and belonged to a very large kingdom – this never affected her personality, she's known to seeing people's good sides and to be very outgoing.

Clerk: Names and location please?

Mika: Princess Mika from the Moon kingdom…

Akyla: normal Akyla from Dragon Village…

The clerk typed on the keyboard as a high pitched tone sounded. H then smiled and gave those two tickets and a room key.

Clerk: all contestants are to stay in a located hotel on the property and the training grounds are free of charge for the tournament. We hope you enjoy your stay and we hope you have fun.

Akyla: free of charge pff glad something is…

She pouted as Mika gave her a quick look to be quiet. She giggled sheepishly as they walked through the corridors which opened up to a large garden.

Mika looked around and noticed how amazing and beautiful the garden looked. In the middle were paved slabs which surrounded a large fountain with stone benches all around. In every corner there were flowers and trees.

Akyla caught her eyes on some of the contestants that were parked around the garden, 2 small men dressed in green and blue were talking on one of the benches and another pair of small animals were sat on the fountain giggling to one another. She gathered that the rest were in their rooms.

Mika: this looks amazing don't you think!

Tucking her hair back to get a full look on the place as a gleaming smile filled her face; Akyla only sighed and began to mutter under her breath.

Akyla: yeah but, these guys don't look like much damn competition!

Mika: thinking that wont get you far in the tournament, what they act like can be a lot different from their strength and tactics.

Akyla: all I know is I see no weapons or muscles…

She said with a flat tone.

Mika: people who are really muscley or walk around with their weapons don't usually come out, which is a shame. They think fighting is all that matters and they don't stop to notice other things in the world.

Akyla: Hey brooding green guy!

She said with a quick laugh as Mika's eyes grew wide. She turned on her heels as she looked who was behind her. A blonde haired teen dressed in green cloths and had many belts to his clothing. A large flopping green hat covered most of his blonde hair but not his elf ears; he also had his weapon in hand.

Mika: I'm sorry I didn't mean anyone in particular; I was just stating my opinion.

Link: not everyone is like that…I've been training and my muscles and weapon are needed for that.

Akyla: see now people like you are what I'm talking about. Serious fighters who want to get down to business right?

Hitting his lightly in the arm - only causing him to raise a brow.

Link: I don't see fighting as a necessity, but this is a tournament and certain things must be done.

Mika felt her face heat up slightly, hoping any blush wasn't showing. For some reason she felt someone towards him as he spoke, she could see something more about him than what was normally seen.

Akyla: didn't ask for a monologue…come on Mi let's see our room.

She walked off, but Mika was left behind as she was still trying to figure out that something about him. He then caught her gaze as his expression softened but his body still stood firm.

Link: there are dangerous people around here, I'm not one of them but…be careful…

Mika: huh…oh right, well thank you.

Akyla: come on Mi, you have the key!

Mika: it was nice meeting you Link

Link: you know me?

Mika: only your name, I've seen you on the TV for last year's tournament, you fought really bravely.

Link: yeah well, you're friends waiting…

Mika then turned to Akyla, when she looked back she was gone. She giggled quietly to herself as she soon caught up to Akyla.

Akyla: too many…stairs…

Mika: it was only 5 floors this place doesn't seem that big from the inside does it.

She talked over Akyla hyperventilated as they finally got outside their door.

Akyla: well…anyway, who was that dude you were talking to?

Mika: oh he's link, he's a really great fighter from what I've seen in the past.

Akyla: oh so you know him?

She said with a keen smirk and a raised brow, Mika pretended to ignore her expression.

Mika: on TV I mean. There was a tournament last year and it was broadcasted in my kingdom. I noticed him and I thought I'd talk to him for a bit, no harm to know you're opponents right?

Akyla: nice save…

Mika: What?

Akyla: nothing, just talking out loud…

She went to open the door but then felt a large shove on her shoulder. Pulling her away form the door, she steadied herself and looked for the culprit.

A man dressed in blue accompanied by armour walked away from her, he had matching deep blue hair and a sword on his back dressed in a scabbard.

Akyla: Oh I'm sorry, I should have suffocated myself against the wall until you were able to fit by me right!?

He said nothing and turned the corner, but before he disappeared he gave her a cold look. Just then a red haired boy dressed in similar armour though more sturdy came from the room next door to them with a sympathetic look.

Roy: sorry, I'm sorry he gets like this a lot.

Mika: you don't have to apologise for him!

She said in a hurt way, noticing how innocent the teen looked.

Roy: but he's always like this and he never apologised so I need to do it on his behalf.

Mika: but still…

Akyla: I'd like to kick his ass acting all high and mighty

Roy: it's not his fault; he has his mind set on a lot of things. I'm Roy by the way; my friend's name is Marth

Mika: I'm Mika and this is Akyla, I recognise you from last year

Roy: yeah we've been in this tournament before; I hope it's as fun as last year. We have the same room as well

He said with a sweet smile.

Akyla: wait…you and Martha are next door to us…

Roy: Marth and I don't see why that's a problem…

Raising a brow as he corrected the blue haired girl, part of her knowing it was on purpose

Mika: please don't start anything Akyla; it's really not his fault he's like that. His past is really complicated and he has a lot of problems

Akyla: yeah well who doesn't, just makes sure I don't smother him in his pillow tonight

Mika: it was nice meeting you Roy, I hope you do well.

Roy: you too, I'll see you both soon. Goodbye.

He gave a quick wave and followed Marth around the corner down to the garden.

They then opened the door and claimed their beds as they put their cases down and rested.

Akyla: I hope all these competitors aren't like that knight guy, Marth I mean, that other guy seems like he's gonna get creamed

Mika: you didn't listen to me before did you?

Akyla: that link guy seems cool though, a bit dramatic but he seems like he's got a good heart for the fight, what do you think?

Mika: what's with the sudden change of tone? Link's okay I guess, I don't know him very well so I can't tell you a lot; he seems lie a brave person

Akyla: by the way, you haven't actually said why we're here. No offence but I don't understand why you wanted to come here, violence isn't your thing is it?

Mika: not really no but, that's what I don't want my kingdom to know. Of course I don't want them to think I'm a direct copy of my father but, I want to show them that discipline and sincerity combined can create a great kingdom.

Akyla: how is your dad anyway?

Mika: ugh, he hasn't changed. Even when I left he was at a meeting, the maids say he's planning an attack or retaliation on another kingdom. I can tell the people don't like his ways but what can they do – he's king. Things were better when mother was around, things felt simple and safe ya know?

Akyla: nope! Not really

She said with a boyish laugh

Mika: uh, I didn't me-

Akyla: I know I'm messing. But it seems that no matter how much you want your mother back, she won't be. It sounds harsh but you have to face reality, what you can do is stand up to daddy.

Mika: I'm through mourning over my mother but I still miss her. I've also tried many times to stand up to father, but he's always busy or in a bad mood. It's like he doesn't have time for me, to speak to his own daughter.

Mika bowed her head as her hair dropt down; she put her hands together in her lap and tried not to cry. Akyla sensing the mood she then tried to cheer her up.

Akyla: but hey moment at hand right! The fights real soon and we should get some training done, we'll see other competitors and uh…hey Link will probably be there. Man these people have strange names

Scratching her head with a sheepish laugh as Mika smiled softly.

Mika: I know, I need to clear my mind for the fight and to train. My goal is to show my father I'm not like him and to prove to my kingdom I'm worthy as a ruler. In order to do that I must grow strong and steady…and stop putting Link in sentences when talking to me!

She kidding as she poked her tongue out at her and they both soon headed for the training grounds.

Later that night everyone in the castle was asleep earlier than usual. It was around 11 o'clock and all the training had tired them out. Mika and Akyla got a good low-down on some of the players but not everyone was training at the same time.

Akyla sat up in her bed as she looked over to Mika who was fast asleep. She sighed knowing she had no one to talk to and walked out to the balcony. Clinging on to her dressing gown tighter as the cold wind blew. Causing her to turn in one direction, her eyes set on the male leaning on the banister.

Akyla: here we go…look I would love to jump of the balcony so you have more room to brood but see there's this thing called a tourna-

Marth: would you shut up! …listen, I'm sorry for earlier…

He apologised in a mumbling manner; yet not giving eye contact.

Akyla: sorry I didn't here you?

She said with a smirk whilst putting her hand up to her ear

Marth: I'm Sorry!

Giving her a cold look as he raised his voice

Akyla: geez, pipe down people are trying to sleep

She said with a quick laugh tucking her hands behind her head.

Marth: I've had…a lot on my mind lately. Back where I'm from there's a lot of trouble in my kingdom Altea…and my father…

His eyebrows lowered as his nose wrinkled with anger, he tightened his grasp on the banister causing Akyla to raise a brow.

Akyla: funny, I never thought of you as the father issues type

She said with a sarcastic tone, causing Marth to jolt and give her another cold look

Marth: I bet you're father isn't such a power hungry tyrant!

Akyla: My fathers a filthy coward that's a pile of bones 6 feet under

Marth: I didn't mean to…

In a deep voice, not sounding very sympathetic but Akyla got the idea.

Akyla: hey no worries, I never really knew the guy anyway. All I know is that when my mum died in labour he got scared and ran away.

Giving a quick giggle as she rested her arms on the banister, Marth's mouth opened slightly looking at her as she watched the clouds.

Marth: I feel like that most of the time, I'm not an orphan but I might aswell be. My father betrayed me and I had to leave everything behind, even my mother.

Akyla: it's pretty much the same story with everyone round here I guess, no ones more special or angst than anyone else.

Marth: can I ask? Why are you here? Do you have a reason?

Akyla: well I'm actually a princess whose kingdom is far-far away and I must reclaim my title by winning this tournament so I return home with fame and honour

Marth: Cut the crap

Akyla: well sounds better than I just wanna punch stuff I like fighting because it makes life more excitement and actually brings a risk instead of just living normally ya know?

She laughed sheepishly as she noticed Marth's expression didn't show any sign of a smile.

Marth: everyone has a reason, big or small it's still a reason for being here. I've been exiled from my kingdom by my father and since then I've been on a quest to find the fire emblem, the reward money from this tournament will bring me closer to that goal.

Akyla: Sounds like something from a game or something…

She then yawned as she outstretched her arms then rubbing her face.

Akyla: I'm gonna head off…it was nice _actually _talking to you Martha, I'll see you on the training grounds, night!

She quickly spun off and back into her bed to sleep, leaving Marth still on the balcony with a confused expression

Marth: what did she just call me?

Mika: Akyla wake up! It's 10am and you're still asleep, we were going to train this morning remember? Oh it's no use…

She finally gave up ignoring the loud snoring coming from her mouth as she walked away from then bed and towards the door.

Locking it behind her she then made her way to the training ground, on the way she bumped into a teen cladded in green around the corner.

Mika: I'm so sorry I didn't see y- Link!

His brows rose once she said his name; he returned his expression as he rubbed his arm where she ran into it.

Link: sorry, I find it strange someone knowing my name without me knowing theirs

Mika: what's your name usually works in those situations…I'm Mika…

She giggled as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Link: it's a nice name…

Mika: thank you…oh was you heading to the grounds?

Blinking repeatedly as she looked at the floor, Link giving her questioned eyes as she did so.

Link: you want me to help you train?

She looked up in slight shock, what was also surprising was his face; like it was nothing. She gave him a sweet smile but then felt self-conscious.

Mika: I…I don't want you to slow you down or get…get in your way…

Link: I didn't think of that, it's just most of these guys didn't seem much of a challenge last year

Mika: you don't sound boasty at all, they seemed rather strong last year and a lot could've happened since then

Link: that's a good quality, always expected every outcome

Mika: it's what princess have to isn't it

She stated with another sweet smile; closing her eyes. Link looked at her with a soft smile but quickly averted and walked down the corridor away from her.

Link: I'd like to train with someone new, you'd do just fine!

He yelled as he got slowly further away, Mika opened her eyes and noticed this. She ran after him then slowed her pace once she caught up.

The swords hit each other with great force, sending a high pitched noise to echo around the grounds. Marth span on his feet and jumped in the air sending a hard blow towards Roy. But he blocked it then back flipped to get away plus cause a diversion. More swings were made causing more collisions with steel; they got faster and swifter, as they moved around the training arena. Eventually they were stuck in pushing their swords against one another. A smirk on Marth's face and a smile on Roy's, they both agreed by nodding and pulled them away from each other, then resting.

Marth: looks like I'd better keep one eye open or you might get stronger right in front of me.

Roy: you know I don't like pity talk Marth.

Marth: where's the pity I'm complimenting you, I'd say we're about the same level

He said with another smirk as he tucked his sword back in his scabbard.

Roy: don't speak too soon, the ring will decide he's stronger. But no matter what happens in the tournament, we'll always be together when searching for the Fire Emblem

He said with an encouraging expression as he pulled a fist, Marth closed his eyes and nodded softly.

Roy: say did you ever apologise to Akyla for yesterday morning…?

He asked with a raised brow as he too put his sword in his scabbard

Marth: she was up last night…I told her then.

Roy: you already did it without a heads up from me? You're growing up!

He joked as he gave a sweet laugh, Marth didn't look that amused.

Marth: it just seemed right at the time, even though the way I feel isn't always my fault. I just get so stressed because of-

Roy: not to sound rude but you need to think of only the tournament right now Marth. Afterwards we'll think of our quest, together remember.

He put an open hand in front of him, giving his partner a determined look. He too smiled back, took the hand and they shook as they met eye to eye.

Roy: hey, why don't you ask Akyla if she can train with you. You could get to know her as an enemy and a friend; it wouldn't hurt.

Marth: no doubt she'll forget my name again…

He said with a sigh as he crossed his arms, Roy then laughed.

Roy: that's because she doesn't know you well, and it Is an unusual name to remember

Marth: right because Bowser, Captain Falcon, Zelda are easy and common.

Roy: I'll see you in a bit, I'm gonna go get something to it from the cafeteria.

He waved as they went their separate ways.

Mika: let's see! Oh, theres so man things I could use.

She stated as she looked around the training room. In one corner there was a small archery field; in the middle was a sparring ring where Mario and Luigi were as Peach watched from the bench. In the other corner was a target practice field Samus and Fox were using, and near here was some sort of strength machine which DK was using, Capt. Falcon was waiting for his turn.

Mika: all these opponents seem really strong the way they're fighting

Link: That's why I'm here isn't it? We can train each other to get stronger

She looked at him as he gave her an encouraging smile; she smiled back until doubt hit her mind.

Mika: but we're different fighters aren't we, we have different styles. You can't use magic and I certainly can't use a sword or a bow.

Link: tell you what, why don't we trade. You teach me how to use magic items; since they'll be in the ring, and I'll teach you how to use some weapons.

Mika's eyes grew in slight shock, she tried not to blush but it was quite difficult. She gave a sweet smile and nodded her head.

They soon headed over towards the Archery field - which no one was using, and Link took out his bow and arrow.

Link: okay, these are quite heavy so don't let it take you by surprise.

Handing it too her with one hand and she took it with two. Taking a few moments to get used to the weight as she then waited for more instructions.

Link: now theres a small ledge in the middle, rest the arrow there then connect the back with the bow.

She put the arrow on the ledge and tied it the bow like Link instructed.

Link: now this bit is kinda hard since the bow string is hard to pull so…

He then got behind her which she found quite surprising and held the bow over where she too was holding. Together they pulled the bow back as Link put his head near hers to aim.

Link: now just concentrate on the red circle using the tip of the arrow and…

They let go together and the arrow hit the target dead centre. He then moved away leaving Mika holding the bow with a smile of triumph, yet still trying not to blush. She had never gotten that close to anyone before, especially a male and so she was off guard a little.

Link: you learn fast, that's really good for training. You'll be great with weapons in no time I think…

He said with a sweet smile. Mika looked down to avoid eye contact. A thought then hit her as she placed the bow against the wall. She rubbed her arm softly as she looked at him.

Mika: Link, I was wondering if I could ask you something, if it doesn't sound too rude. You were…in the tournament last year aswell, why do you keep participating?

Link then sat down on grass and leant back looking at the sky; Mika's eyes still on him.

Link: it's not that I like hurting people but, I like the challenge you know. I've had a lot of challenged and opponents when on my quest back home, so I'm used to it and without it I feel sort of empty. Plus it makes me feel good then I'm bringing the best out in other challenges so I can have a fair fight.

Mika: that's a nice way to think about it

She said closing her eyes with a sweet smile. Link gave her another soft look but then got up has he brushed his clothes.

Link: what's your story? If you don't mind me asking

Mika: Not at all. You see…in my kingdom back home, all my father cares about is wars, defeating smaller kingdoms and gaining power. I can't do anything to stop him, however much I want to. But hopefully if I win this tournament…or at least come close to 1st place. I just know that…it will help me take over my father's ways and my home will be like it was when my mother was alive.

Link: I'm sorry for you're loss…

Mika: she was so kind and gentle with me and all her subjects, she treated everyone equally and I just hope that I can be the same when I'm older

Link then walked up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at the blond Elvin.

Link: hoping isn't going to get you anyway; you need to really believe you can accomplish your goals. I think you'd make a great leader.

They smiled at each other for a few moments until they broke apart. Trying to think of something else to say but it was difficult.

Mika: umm…how about I talk you through some magic items. I know a lot from the tournament last year and can tell you which will work against whom

Link: sure, thanks.

Marth was outside her door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Marth: why am I apprehensive? All I need to do is knock…okay

He pushed himself off the wall and knocked on the door; waiting for an answer. No one came; he raised a brow wondering why she wasn't answering.

Marth: she's not in the lobby or in the training ground so she has to be in…

He knocked once more but this time it was louder. Still nothing; he then began bang on the door – feeling worried

Marth: Akyla!? You in there!? Hey!

The door soon opened, Marths eyes grew wide as he leant backwards. Akyla was stood in the doorway with messy hair and a displeased face. She was dressed in a long grey shirt that reached mid thigh and black shorts that were barely seen underneath.

Marth: you were asleep?

Standing straight once more, but with a raised brow of confusion

Akyla: Duh! It's like 7:00…

Marth: N-noo it's 10:30

Akyla grew quite as he face dropped. She smiled sheepishly as she leant over towards the prince.

Akyla: what's your name again?

She whispered.

Marth: Marth

Akyla: k

The door then shut in front of him. He heard a lot of movement from the other side of the door, now and then a bang and a curse. After a few minutes the door then opened again, revealing a fully clothes and happy Akyla.

Akyla: Marth, what a surprise. Have you been up as long as I have, that's good?

Marth: you are…so strange…

Akyla: how rude! For your punishment you shall buy me breakfast, let's go!

Grabbing his arm as she pulled him through the corridor, he took staggering steps as he followed her,

Marth: why am I buying!?

Akyla: because I have no money and I'm hungry

Marth: I'm not paying so you can stuff you face

Akyla then stopped whilst letting go of his arm. He straightened himself up as Akyla gave him an interrogating look

Akyla: then why are you here? You were gonna knight me or something…

Marth: uh…no, I was….I just though maybe if you wanted to train today.

Akyla: aw, that's so sweet

She mocked as she ended in a laugh.

Marth: geez, it's not like I chose to, Roy just thought-

Akyla: what, no one can make their own decisions anymore. Do what you want I don't care, just don't knock into me

She stated putting her hands behind her head as she was about to walk away.

Marth: you talk so randomly

He said rubbing his forehead; this sentence caused Akyla to stop.

Akyla: you are really bad at complimenting women aren't you?

She said with a raised brow, Marth was stuck, he didn't know what to say.

Marth: well, my experience with them isn't that legendary. I don't spend time with any since I'm always on the move.

Akyla: experience? Always on the move Harth, are you trying to lay a line on me!?

Marth: it's Marth dammit! And of course not it's just I-

Akyla: oh I get it, you need me

She said with a smirk, causing Marth to jolt up. He felt his face heat up from her sentence

Marth: I uh…excuse me…

Akyla: yeah. There's some damsel in distress somewhere and you need my help to get to know women more so you can pick her up on your steed and ride into the sunset right?

Marth then smiled softly as he began to relax.

Marth: yeah…something like that…

Rubbing the back of his neck, Akyla then walked up to him with a determined expression.

Akyla: I teach you about women, you buy me lunch. Then if all goes well then yeah…I'll train with you.

Marth: sounds like a fair deal…

Akyla: you won't be saying that once I've kicked you butt

Marth: if you say so…come on let's eat

Walking passed her with a soft smirk as he began walking down the corridor.

_Akyla: Man I really must be hungry…my stomach feels really weird…_

Brushing the feeling off she then ran towards him and caught him up

The preliminary matches soon came that afternoon. Everyone was lined up outside the arena as the crowds filled the stadium as the announcer – Toad, stood in the middle next to a large box and a board with lines and names on it.

Mika: those matches were really good, and peach was really close to winning.

Akyla: are you kidding, she had no chance against Captain Falcon. Granted he's cheesy and acts like a loon but he's wicked fast.

Marth: he's nothing compared to my speed…

He said coldly with his arms crossed as he was sat next to Akyla with Roy on the other side.

Roy: look who's getting big headed. I must admit though, for a racer he is really fast.

Link: I wonder who's going to be chosen next.

He said to the others as he leant on his knee's staring at the bored.

Mika: whoever it is, I hope all of us make it to the semi-finals.

Akyla: just make sure I'm not you're opponent; you may aswell jump of the edge yourself

Roy: you're sounding like Marth

Akyla: hey! Blue hair is all we have in common. Besides, I make boasting look cool.

Mika: Shh! Their calling up contestants

Toad: Princess Mika!

Mika felt two different emotions just then, fear yet excitement. She slowly stood up and walked towards the arena. As she did she could swear she heard Link murmur good luck to her. This gave her more confidence as she stood in the middle of the arena; the crowd cheered.

Toad: Princess Mika, please choose a ball from the box. The number on that ball will decide your next opponent.

She nodded to the large mushroom boy as he put her hand in the box. Hoping to have an easy and fair opponent she then grasped a ball and pulled it out.

Mika: Number 11

Toad then looked on his clipboard to see who was number 11. Mika biting her bottom lip slightly as he wrote the name on the board.

Mika: M-Mario…

Toad: Mario! Please take a spot in the arena!

The crowd cheered as Mario jumped form his bench and front flipped onto the arena calling mama me ya (XD) walking up to Mika he then bowed as she nodded her head.

Toad: Now place both hands on the pad and at any time push it. The machine will then decide what Arena you have chosen and you shall be transported in no time!

The crowd cheered once more as a pad then appeared from under the floor in front of them.

In the stands Akyla realised the look on Links face. She nudged him with her elbow causing him to look up at her.

Akyla: believe in her and she'll do fine! She's stronger than she looks and she's awesome in magic

Closing with a wink he nodded at her and then leant resting on his knee's once more.

Simultaneously the princess and the plumber then pushed down on the button. A few moments later a sheet of paper came from the machine and toad ripped it off.

Toad: the two opponents shall be battling in…Dream Land!

Mario: Wha-Ha!

He said as he jumped in the air; led by his fist

Mika: oh, that arena is my favourite

Toad: The opponents shall now be transported. The screen shall appear in the centre arena for all to see!

The crowds cheered once more as Mika gained a strange feeling. She looked towards Mario who now had 2 gold rings around him; they began to glow as he began to deteriorate, Mika looked down as two rings began to form around her aswell. As they went up she too began to deteriorate. Then they were both gone. (Think in brawl where they change in the beginning)

Akyla: Woo! I hope she kicks ass! How can she loose against a plumber that tall anyway

She cheered on her invisible friend as the large screen began to appear.

Marth: you underestimate dangerously. Mario is a tough opponent, his main attacks are fire elements and they cause a lot of damage.

Akyla: I would of though a plunger myself

Marth: just be sure that you're ready for when you have to fight

She blinked at him repeatedly yet he wasn't giving eye contact. She shook her head, and slapped him lightly on the arm.

Akyla: don't worry; you'll still have your mentor when you save your damsel…

Link found himself feeling more uncomfortable every second the screen took to rise. He didn't want the others to act to he kept it to himself; why was he so worried

The two then transported to the large fountain like arena that looked as If it was from a dream. There was small towers with planets at the top, space was the sky and everything else was a light multicolour.

Mika: good luck Mario

Mario: Yup! (My he doesn't say much XD)

They then got the signal to start as they began running towards one another. Mario jumped on one of the ledged; catching Mika of guard. He then reached behind her and thrusted his hands in front of him, causing fire to exert right in her direction.

She quickly thought, waving her hands lightly above her head, a see through crystal formed around her, blocking most of the attack. But she still felt pain in her body since her defence was last minute.

Mario then front flipped over her and ran towards a hammer on the ground. He grabbed it and began smashing it on the ground whilst running towards her. She jumped on one ledge, then the one above as Mario slowly began to follow her. Mika jumped throught the middle waiting to land. As she did, she held her palms out as beaming magic began to appear in her grasp.

Once Mario was close enough, she unleashes the power. Knocking it out of his hands and sending him off the island.

He front flipped once more and just managed to grab onto the edge. He ran towards her once more as she then began to twirl on one foot. Light pink magic surrounded her as Mario collided with it. It knocked him off his feet as he was sent flying in the air. Mika found this a good chance to grab the pokeball in the corner behind her.

She jumped the ledged and waited for Mario to fall. Once he landed she threw it towards him and out came a blastoise. It set its eyes on Mario and shot multiple water bombs.

He brought out his cape and deflected some of them, but most of them hit his body hard, causing him a lot of damage.

Mika then fired another magic attack but he deflected it with a fireball. After he took an invisible globe and he turned see through.

She panicked slightly; not knowing were he was. She then felt a presence behind her, but by the time she turned around Mario launched his attack.

What felt like 10 fists colliding with Mika's face, she was sent high in the air, only to fall back on the ground with a hurtful bump.

As she lay there Mario then launched another fire attack, hitting her hard and sending her really close to the edge; Mario ran towards her ready for the final punch. Mika opened her eyes and found herself staring at a miniscule ice berg with a face; a smile dressed her lips.

Waiting for Mario to get closer, he called out a Woo Pa", Mika then got up and threw the icicle towards him. His eyes grew wide since he couldn't dodge it. His whole body turned to ice; but only for a few moments. Mika then gave it her all as she charged her magic to the highest and hit Mario with all she had. Sending him flying far from the stadium as broken ice followed behind him.

Announcer: Success! Winner, Princess Mika!!

The crowd cheered as the TV began to go back down into the floor as Mario and Mika were transported back.

Link: She did it!

Akyla: hmm, someone sounds a bit, overly happy. What's going on Elf-boy

Link: nothing…uh…just happy she won. Aren't you?

Akyla: course! But I knew she would, I've known her long enough. She's the best I know that can work magic to its fullest.

Crossing her arms with a proud face because she knew her. Link gave a soft smile then watched as Mika transported back.

As they did, Peach and Luigi ran towards him and aided him off the arena.

Mika walked towards the 4 other teens as she stood looking rather shy.

Roy: you are very good with magic Mika!

Marth: that was impressive!

Akyla: things she already knows guys, Nice one Mi!

Link: …great job

Mika gave a sweet smile towards Link who smiled back; Akyla rolled her eyes.

Toad: the next contestants are…Roy and DK!

The crowd cheered once more as Roy stood from his chair. Marth then held his shoulder, causing the red head to turn towards him.

Marth: Remember…we're in it together…don't loose okay

Roy: theres not a doubt in my mind!

Giving him a quick thumbs up as he then walked towards the stadium.

Akyla: ya know, that was really sweet…

Giving him a cute smile but Marth only sighed.

Marth: we're friends okay, could you not ridicule

Akyla: hey who's ridiculing! I just thought it was nice is all

Marth: uh…well thanks…

Akyla: give me that attitude again young man and you'll have to buy me dinner aswell

Crossing her arms giving him a playful smirk, he then shook his head with a nasal laugh.

Akyla: Come on Roy! Kick his butt!

Mika: Go Roy! We know you can win!

He gave a quick wave before he was teleported to the arena; the same with DK.

The match took longer than Mika's and Mario's but it was really exciting. They were both at equal strength, and the possibilities on who would win kept changing. Soon enough Roy gave a final combo sword dance that knocked DK far in the sky, a star then twinkled as he disappeared.

As they transported back Roy walked towards the others, but as he took his last step he felt his body give. Marth then quickly stood up and caught him, as Link held his back.

Roy: guys I'm okay it's not that bad. It's just…I didn't expect that super mushroom to turn up. Some advice guys, never fight 10ft ape.

He said wit a squinted eye as he sat back down on the bench with Link and Marth either sides.

Akyla: You and Link seem to be getting on well, he was getting all dramatic during your fight

She whispered as Mika side and whispered back.

Mika: why do you keep thinking that there's something betwe- he got dramatic?

She said with slight surprise in her voice. Akyla nodded dramatically as Mika found it hard to blush

Akyla: okay maybe not a lot, but the faces he was making and the movements were kinda obvious. Biting his lip, grabbing his trousers, grunting quietly ya know that old stuff.

Mika: aww, that's so sweet. But! But we're just friends for now, we have trained together but that's just friendly help, there's nothing there.

She ended with a nervous laugh as Akyla shrugged and watched as the next fighters were teleported

Mika: hmm, now you and Marth on the other hand.

Akyla: that was his name! I knew it was some- wait, excuse me!

Mika: you've been spending more time with him than you have with me these past few days

Giving her a keen side glance as Akyla stuttered under her breathe

Akyla: the guy needs tips on girls cause theres a damsel back home he wants to get with. I'm just the middle man uh women uh, middle tom-boy! It's strictly business, I'll kick his ass whe nit comes down to it.

Mika: a damsel back home?

Akyla: what?

Mika: nothing just talking out loud…

She smiled to herself as they watched the end of the match and the opponents went back into the stands,

Toad: For our remaining contestants there shall be a brief break for 30 minutes!

The crowd then dispersed the same with the players. Roy went to go find peach as Marth went off with Akyla and Link went with Mika.

Akyla: Man, I'm hungry!

She loudly stated as she put her hands behind her head. Marth laughed under his breathe causing a weird look from her.

Marth: do you never stop eating

Akyla: are you saying I'm fat? Rule number one from Sensei Akyla never tell a girl she-

Marth: do you ever stop being defensive. I'm not criticising you, you just make me laugh.

With a smile on his face as slight blush appeared on hers.

Akyla: Hem! That's a good line to use for you're damsel Harth

She said with a grin, trying to pretend she never blushed

Akyla: you haven't told me a lot about her anyway, if it is a her. If it's not I'm fine with that, some people swing that way. Just wanna know about her or him…

She rambled on as Marth shook his head in amusement.

Akyla: okay how about I just stand still, you can get a clear look at me as you laugh huh!?

She stopped in her tracks with hands on her hips. Marth gave a dopey expression as she did so; then he stopped.

Marth: I'm sorry, but it's a good thing that you make me laugh isn't it.

Akyla: just don't give me that laughing with you, not at you crap. Anyway! What's your damsel like?

Marth: My damsel? Well she's…brave, funny, energetic and really kind to others though she doesn't notice it.

Akyla was quite for a moment, Marth now thinking maybe he gave it away…

Akyla: …she sounds strange, but let me guess, the whole blonde hair blue eyes ordeal?

Marth: you're half way there…

He didn't know why he was letting so many give-aways out towards her; though she seemed not to take the hint.

Akyla: can I just ask? Okay I'm not too knowledgeable on most girls but why are you asking me?

Marth: what do you mean?

Raising a brow. Maybe she did catch on, maybe he blew it, maybe she knew…

Akyla: if you like this girl that much to really care what she thinks about you, just tell her! She either likes you back or she doesn't. Nothing you can do to change that outcome so just, say what you feel…

Marth grew silent as he looked at the ground. Slightly amazed on the advice he had been giving, yet still apprehensive

Marth: Akyla…I…I just wanted…

Akyla: to say how amazing I am at helping you where you're too masculine to think of yourself? Don't sweat it; just be ready with your wallet if I want a midnight snack!

Marth: uh…yeah…sure

He said with a soft smile as he looked away from her and began walking to the café. Akyla watching him with the same expression as before, but then her expression dropped. Her eye brows falling back and her lips forming a frown; looking at the ground. Then she shook it off and ran after him with a bubbly attitude once more.

Mika: it's strange that Akyla has found another friend this quickly, they get along really well

Link: for once…

Mika: what do you mean?

Looking at him as he leant back looking at the sky. They were sat on the wall outside the stadium near a small garden.

Link: last year, off the stadium. The only person who Marth interacted with was Roy, and I think that's only because they were _just _partners back then. Their good friends now but it took about a year for Marth to open up to him, with Akyla it's taken only a week.

Mika: aww, I think it's sweet that they've opened up to each other so quickly. We have aswell don't you think?

Giving a sweet smile as Link then looked towards her, causing her to doubt her sentence. She began to fidget, trying to avoid his eyes.

Mika: in my opinion really…from the training and everything…it's okay if you don't….i was just stating my-

Link: I agree. I don't know why but its like; and I know this is an overused sentence but, it's like I've known you for more than this you know. There's a familuarance about you that I just can't get my finger on, it's strange…

Mika: I've been having that feeling aswell. But I thought if I said it, it might drive you away

Looking away she then felt a palm rap around her shoulder, looking up she found herself gazing into Link's eyes; he doing the same.

Link: No matter what you do Mika; you can never drive me away. I will always be here for you, for anything you need or if you just want company. You're a great fighter and an amazing person; don't let anyone tell you otherwise, even if it's yourself.

Mika: Link…I…I think…

Link: hey, we should get back to the stadium just incase one of us is called.

Mika: what? Oh right sure…

Staring off for a few moments but then forcing a smile on her face and following him back to the stadium.

_Link: say it when you're confident and ready…I'm sorry but I need that…_

Soon everyone made it back to stadium and sat back on the bench as they watched Toad stand back on the stadium, there was a lot of tension between the 4 teens.

DK and Falcons match soon ended in a tie, and they were both taken out of the tournament. Pikachu and the twins had just been transported back, with Pikachu as the victor.

Now the audience and the participants were awaiting the next opponents.

Toad: our first opponent is…Kirby!

The crowd cheered as the small pink puff ball began to wave his arms around, then running up towards Toad, staring at the crowd.

Mika: he's so cute!

Akyla: he's so lame!

Mika: you never listen to other peoples advice do you?

Marth: she's probably just forgetful…

He said in a cold manner; going back to his old self whilst in front of others, as he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Akyla: I have regular memory capacity Martha! At least I'm not a guy with a girl's name

Sticking her tongue out at the end, as he forced himself not to smile

Link: Shh!

Kirby chose a ball from the box and drew it out with his stubby arms. Toad analyzed it and wrote it on the board.

Toad: Kirby V Akyla!

Kirby: Ya!!

Akyla: What!? I can chew him up and spit him out, literally! Look at him!

Roy began to laugh; Marth couldn't help but set a smile although Link remained straight.

Mika: Don't be so rude!

Akyla: it's not like he can hear me, he hasn't got any damn ears!

Mika: don't underestimate people purely on their looks!

Link: don't make the crowd wait Akyla…

Akyla: everyone gets a damn human opponent and mine looks like bubblegum…

She mumbled to herself as she walked up to the stadium. The crowd cheering once more as the opponents faced each other. Kirby was looking overly happy as if he didn't hear Akyla's voice. As she just stared at it trying to form a smile.

Toad: the place of battle shall now be chosen!

Akyla had to bend down seeming as the pad was lowered for Kirby's reach as they both pushed it simultaneously.

The large screen appearing on the stage as it began to randomly select.

Toad: Mushroom Kingdom II!!

Akyla: oh how I love fate…

She said sarcastically as her body and expression dropped rapidly. Kirby on the other hand began to jump and bounce around.

Toad: the contestants will now be transported!

Rings began to surround the two, eventually transported them onto the pixelated terrain. The screen then showed the audience the competitors as they watched with intrigues eyes.

Akyla: Okay listen puff ball, why don't you just make it easy and jump of the edge, it won't hurt

She tried to persuade the pink ball but it was no use, he was so happy it seemed he didn't here her.

Akyla: yo! Pop and fresh I said- Whoa!

Out of no where a sword appeared and Kirby began running towards Akyla, slashing randomly in front of him; catching her off guard.

Akyla: Fine, let's get serious. But don't blame me if you pop!

Taking out her guns as a small beam of light emerged from them as she began shooting whilst jumping away from the pink opponent.

Kirby deflected some of her attacks, but got caught of guard by most and was thrown, tumbling backwards, almost falling down the small canyon.

(sorry too tired, will continue soon) P


End file.
